The Beginning: Otonami vs. Teru
It was a clear day on a clear field, back at Konoha. Otonami was at his home, with Hanatte. It's been 2 months since I got Hanatte, I'm enjoying this as siblings. Otonami thought as he was talking to her younger sister while they were at a table. I'm really enjoying myself now... Otonami thought as he laughs as well with Hanatte. Well its been days since i've stopped for a break... where am I? Teru thought as he was on his way to go meet up with Takeshi Maybe I should ask for a map at that house over there. Thought Teru as he approached the house. Man I hope I'm not lost. Otonami heard a door knock at his door. Boy, probably more beggars. Otonami thought. Before he could do anything, Hanatte immediately got up from her table and went to the front door to open it. She then sees Teru, "Hi." She says in a nice tone. "Need anything?" She asks. "Well actually..." Wait if I tell them I need a map they would probably think I'm pathetic getting lost here Teru thought "Yeah what is it?" Otonami asked Teru. "Um its just that I-I came here for a some fried rice?" Teru said as he looked at the food. Hanatte and Otonami looks at each other. Then, Hanatte then whispers into Otonami's ears, "I think he's lost." Otonami nods and motions for Hanatte to go upstair. Otonami then gives the fried rice to Teru. "What's your name?" Otonami asks as he closes the door behind him. "Wow this is good I just love fried rice." Teru says completely ignoring Otonami. "Oh my name it's Teru surprised you haven't heard about me maybe you've heard of my friend Takeshi?" Teru said. "Him?" Otonami asks. The world really is coming together piece by piece...some idiot knows me and another knows this person. Otonami thought and he rolls his eyes. "Yes, I know him." Otonami says. "I met him on the mountains that are right over there." Otonami points at the mountains at the east. "It seems that he put some kind of jutsu to put me in the future." Otonami mutters. "Sounds just like Tak getting bored and having to fight someone or go on an adventure for no apparent reason." Teru said jokingly. "Tak?"Otonami asked. "Oh well that's my nickname for him he hates being called that though,by the way whats your name?"Teru asked. "Feh, he's kind of a jerk who's way too sarcastic if you ask me." Otonami says. "Well, is there anything else?" Otonami asks as he was ready to go back in his house. "Well yeah there is something I would like... I fight against you!" Teru shouts. "Nobody and I repeat nobody talks ill of my friend even if he's a jerk with no life and possibly no friends." Teru says. Otonami stops dead in his track as everyone was looking at him and the bystanders started to whisper. "Oh, he has friends. And one of them is me and you." Otonami then turns around to Teru. "All right, it's a fight you want. Meet me on the practice ground #3." Otonami says and he goes back to his house.